


Who's My Daddy?

by JoeyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Wincest Writers Weekly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyWinchester/pseuds/JoeyWinchester
Summary: Dean has no idea that asking Sam to talk dirty will unleash his secret kink





	Who's My Daddy?

Dean's been begging Sam for weeks. 

"Please Sammy, talk dirty to me!" 

It just made Sam feel inadequate.

Sam had never been a "dirty talker"; but there were dirtybadwrong things in his head. Words he came close to uttering, but, what if it turned Dean off, or worse, he made fun of him?

So while Dean was showering, he gulped down four fingers of whisky and went over different ways to say the words while he took the lube and prepped himself.

He was so psyched, that when a naked Dean came into the room, Sam tackled him onto the bed. "Hiya, Sammy. Miss me?"

"Need you, De! I'm ready". Sam slid his slicked up hole against Dean's hard cock. 

Dean then picked Sam up, and slid into him from behind. 

"Fuck Sammy, so wet for me!"

"Yeah, give it to me De..Daddy."

Dean slowed his thrusting. "Whatcha say, Sammy?"

Sam turned his head towards Dean, "Shut up, and fuck me, Daddy!"

"Holy fuck, baby boy....I'm gonna... fuckkkkk!" Sam heard behind him as Dean's thrusts grew erratic as he came inside Sam.

"Wow, that was short." Sam smiled at Dean.

"Yeah yeah, now go make Daddy a sandwich!"


End file.
